Fear
by Katia11
Summary: Did anyone else wonder how Sonny knew Chad was afraid of spiders and heights? Enjoy. Channy. Rated for a swear word.
1. Spiders

Doesn't anyone else wonder how Sonny knew that Chad was scared of spiders/ heights? This is just a one shot. I might make it a two shot though. =) Love, Katie

No own SWC.

Spiders

Sonny was sitting in her dressing room answering fan mail on a Friday afternoon when suddenly she heard a sound she would never forget.

"EEEKKK!!!!!" A scream came from outside the dressing room. Figuring it was Tawni, Sonny dropped what she was doing and ran towards the scream.

"HELP ME!" The scream was coming from down the hallway adjoining Mackenzie Falls and So Random. What was Tawni doing down there? But she didn't pause to think about that question for long since the person was still screaming at the top of their lungs. She ran down the hallway, and then she stopped dead in her tracks. The screaming was coming from Chad's dressing room? She felt a surge of jealousy but she fought it off as the person screamed yet again.

"Tawni?"

But there was no response, she peeked her head around the corner of Chad's open dressing room door.

What she saw next she couldn't believe….

Chad was sitting on his couch with his legs pressed closely to his body. His face was as white as a ghost and his eyes were the size of plates.

"Oh thank god. I thought I was going to have to call security!"

"That was you screaming like a little girl?"

He scowled.

"I do not scream like a little, EEEEK!" he screamed so loudly that Sonny had to cover her ears.

"What on earth are you screaming about Chad?" She yelled, and finally he stopped screaming. With a white finger, he pointed to the carpet where she saw a spider crawling innocently towards the couch where Chad was currently stationed.

"_Spider_," he whined nervously.

"Are you serious Chad? It's just a spider!"

"Get rid of it!" the urgency in his voice made the situation even funnier.

"Oh lil' Chaddy Waddy is afraid of a lil' spider wider?"

"Get rid of it Munroe! Or I will come over there!"He raged furiously. The spider was now stopped in the middle of the rug and Sonny was in no hurry. She wanted to enjoy this.

"You'll fend off the horrible spider?"

He growled and started to lower his foot off the chair when suddenly the spider moved a little towards him and he pulled his foot back quickly.

"KILL IT!"

She laughed even harder. Just then she saw the back door was wide open.

"You left your door opened, it probably got in that way," she said.

"I don't care how it got in! I just want it gone, got it Random?"

"This is hilarious though! Chad is afraid of something!"

"You have a horrible sense of humor Sonny; I have no idea why anyone watches that stupid show of yours!"

"You're making fun of me, yet you're the one scared of a spider Chad?"

"Kill the stupid spider all ready Random, or I might just think you secretly like having an excuse to talk to me."

She rolled her eyes which caused her to notice a small jar on the dresser. She took a piece of scrap paper (a piece of Chad's script) scooped up the spider and put it in the small jar. She walked over to the door and then bent down, releasing the spider into the grass. She turned around to see that Chad was staring at her nervously.

"Is, is it gone?" He stuttered anxiously.

"Yes, it is Chad, I let it go."

"You let that horrible beast go?"

"Horrible? I thought it was kind of cute!"

He laughed as he got off the couch.

"Well that explains why So Random was your favorite show; you think things that are horrible are cute."

She laughed.

"Chad is afffrrraiddd of a spider," she teased.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can be afraid of whatever I want."

"Or you are just a little scaredy cat."

If looks could kill, the look he shot her at that moment would've done it.

"What did you call me Munroe?"

"Oh nothing," she said innocently walking towards the door. But he steeped in front of her his arms held out so that she couldn't get by.

"What did you call me?" He asked viciously. His face was very red and his gaze was fierce. So fierce that it made Sonny blush.

She directed her gaze away, but this was a bad idea because when she finally looked back her eyes locked with his and she noticed how soft his eyes were…

And like she was being pulled by a magnet she started to lean towards him. He was smirking like he knew what was coming and started to lean as well. Just then her cell phone mooed loudly.

She pulled away very quickly mumbling 'what was I thinking?' She stole a glance at Chad who was smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"Funny, funny little Sonny, I told you that the C.D.C. charm would get to you eventually."

She scowled, but couldn't keep the blush from decorating her cheeks.

"No, I just…"

But he just smiled even broader.

"You love me Munroe, just admit it…"

"No."

"Well, I don't believe you."

"Whatever Chad, I'm leaving!"

"Well Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we are so good!" She yelled stormed out of the dressing room into the hallway. She turned towards him. "Chad Dylan Cooper, afraid of spiders; HAH!"She spat coldly.

"Just you wait till I figure out what you're afraid of Sonny, it won't be so funny then," he winked playfully at her and then closed the door.

As she turned to walk to her own dressing room she laughed to herself.

Chad Dylan Cooper was afraid of spiders.

-x-


	2. Heights

I just had to. =) Enjoy! Love, Katie

No own Sonny!

Heights

It had been a Monday; an ordinary Meatball Monday until that afternoon. Sonny had been walking down the hallway listening to her IPod. She was humming contently when she ran smack dab into Chad Dylan Cooper. He scowled at her.

"Watch where you are going _Random_," he shot icily.

She smiled as she took the earpiece out of her ear.

"Oh look Chad! There's a spider!" She cried pointing to the wall. This usually would've caused him to smirk and comment on her bad acting, but he just merely continued scowling. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he said abruptly. As he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand Sonny noticed that his face was white, and he was sweating. "I really have more important things to do than talk to you Sonny," he said abruptly.

"Well, good! I didn't want to talk to you!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Goodbye Sonny," he said quickly and he hurried down the hallway.

Sonny made up her mind that she had to see what was up and crept along behind him quietly. As she came to the corner she paused. She heard Chad's voice mumbling. She poked her head around the corner and saw Chad on his cell phone leaning up against the wall. He was running his hand through his gorgeous locks, and his face was downcast. He sort of looked like he might puke.

"Mr. Condor can't you tell Dakota…." But he stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Okay! Yes, Mr. Condor sir. I'll go on a helicopter ride with Dakota." He paused. "Five o clock, I'll be there Sir."

He clicked his phone shut and gulped nervously. All of a sudden it all clicked in Sonny's head. The bad attitude, the nervous sweating…

She felt a laugh starting to build up, and she knew there was no stopping it.

"You're afraid of heights too!!!!!" She laughed. Chad looked at her, and his face contorted angrily.

"No, no I'm not!"

"That's why you were acting so funny."

"No! I just," he paused. "I just don't like helicopters."

Sonny simply shook her head.

"You are afraid of heights."

"Whatever Munroe, you have no way to prove that."

"Maybe I should tell Dakota about your little fear? Maybe she'll hold your hand…"

He shifted nervously.

"You wouldn't dare," he replied fiercely. But when she made eye contact with him, his eyes sparkled. And she forgot what she had been arguing about.

Running his hands through his hair he smiled.

"That's what I thought," he smiled. "I melt your heart Munroe admit it."

She scowled at him.

"Oh yeah big babies are_ so_ attractive to me. You are afraid of heights, spiders, what else are you afraid of?"

He smiled deviously and leaned towards her.

"I think the question is what you're afraid of Munroe."

She gulped nervously.

"You must be afraid of something, right Random?"

He leaned even closer to her, his face now very close to hers.

"Maybe I can pry it out of you."

"Nope, these lips are sealed…"

He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"What about lips? You want to kiss mine that badly Munroe?"

"No," she responded quickly. He smiled at her.

"I don't believe you; all girls want to kiss C.D.C." He popped his color confidently and she finally slipped away from him.

"Well, not all girls want to kiss big babies."

He scowled again.

"I am not a big baby!"

"There's a spider Chad!" She shouted and he shot a nervous look towards where she was pointing but then he turned towards her with a glare.

"That's very funny Sonny!" He icily replied.

"See you later Chad," she teased as she walked down the hallway.

Suddenly her phone was mooing. It was Chad.

"I will find out what you are afraid of Sonny, I promise."

"I'm not afraid of anything Chad."

"Everyone is afraid of something," he whispered.

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper is afraid of spiders, heights…." She teased. "Good luck on that helicopter ride."

"You're just jealous," he laughed.

"Oh, yeah," she said sarcasm dripping from every word. "You caught me Chad. I'm totally jealous."

"Don't deny it."

"I have to go Chad, I don't have time for this."

"Well, good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Goodbye Chad!" She angrily responded and slammed her phone shut. And yet, even though she was annoyed, she couldn't wipe the idiotic smile off of her face.

Who knew that Chad was afraid of heights? It was completely stupid, and somehow ridiculously and infuriatingly cute.

She couldn't help but relish in the way her heart would pulse expectantly when he brought his face close to hers.

The way he caused all words and arguments to slip away like sand through her fingers…

_Ugh, stupid cute_.

-x-


End file.
